


Not throwing away my shot

by yougjae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, more characters to be added as chapters come out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougjae/pseuds/yougjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Laurens wanted was to be able to wrap his head around Shakespearean literature and now he's fallen head over heels for a certain hottie with bedroom eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've post on here so I do hope it is decent!  
> Please feel free to tell me how you feel about this! I love suggestions and appreciate when people comment on a story of mine!

 

John was barely focusing on anything other than his professor rambling on and retelling the synopsis of a tragic Shakespearean play they had recently finished. He was praying to God that there wasn't an impending exam around the corner since he read the entire play last night.

Nothing was sticking as of right now, he wished he hadn't shirked his English class in order to focus more on Sociology; he at least understood that course, English felt like Greek to him. He could barely understand figurative language now let alone something written in the 1600s or whenever Shakespeare was alive. John could only pray that his Lit. Professor was kind enough to type up a study guide knowing how "cryptic" this text is.

As if his prayers were being answered, His instructor announced, quite literally, the best news John has heard all week.    

"Since this was a relatively  short reading..", he paused for a moment as a collective groan fell over the students sitting on the risers surrounding a pit where the professor strolled from right to left. "...I'll give you a brief project on the analysis and characters of Macbeth. If you so choose you can choose a partner to lighten the workload"

The curly haired boy in all his freckled glory could feel an invisible tension dissipate from his mind. Hopefully this won't be too bad for him now.  Now all he had to do was ask Lafayette to help a brother out and...

He shot his head over to the side to see Lafayette already setting up a time and place to begin working with their other close friend, Hercules Mulligan. He panicked for a second seeing that his only friends in the class chose each other over him for this project. John whipped his head to his right and was faced with a guy probably around his age scribbling away on a sheet of crinkled up paper. John wondered how he would go about this considering all this kid did was write the entire lecture.

He sighed running a hand through his hair before clearing his throat in an attempt to get the guy’s attention. Luckily, the guy acknowledged him immediately and picked his head up from writing to look John dead in the eye, like a deer caught in headlights.

For a moment, all they did was stare each other down. John stared into the guy’s dark eyes that seemed to glaze over, he wasn’t sure if it was just because he was tired or the guy just had natural bedroom eyes. He seemed distracted even as he was gazing at the other, seemingly flooding his senses. John noticed his curly black hair was pushed back into a messy pony tail.

Before he could lose himself even further in those deep brown eyes of his, John extended his hand to move the greeting along. “John Laurens.” He stammered out, giving a crooked smiled. Brown eyes immediately smiled back with this intensity sitting in his irises as he shook Laurens’ hand.

“Alexander Hamilton. But everyone calls me Alex.” Alex declared with this all too familiar grin. The handshake ends as Hamilton speaks up again. “I suppose you’d want to partner up for this project Mr. Killjoy just gave us?” His shit eating grin stayed almost etched into his face as he stared at Laurens. Laurens chuckles awkwardly as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Heh, yeah if you don’t mind. I procrastinated till the last minute to actually read the play and it’s really starting to bite me in the ass.” He stated causing Alex to smirk. “I don’t know why I keep doing this to myself considering I barely understand Shakespearean English without having to analyze the text.” This earned Laurens a small chuckle from brunette beside him.

“Well, Then I guess you’re in luck.” He states proudly, “I happen to have a thing for Scottish tragedies.” This caused John to make a face.

“I though Shakespeare was English…” Alex immediately deadpanned at his statement.

“Macbeth takes place in Scotland.” Alex stated which made John squint at him again. “We’ve been reading this play for almost three weeks now and you’ve gotten this far without remembering the name of play?” he questions with that same coy grin he’s had on since the beginning, looking John up and down. This made the freckled-faced brunette turn a pink, laughing weakly. Hamilton laughs yet again before muttering something under his breath before speaking again.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute. Let’s meet around one? You don’t have any afternoon classes do you?” Hamilton awaits Laurens’ response as he quickly jots something down on a piece of paper he’s torn from his notebook.

“Oh uh I have a class a little after two, so one is fine.” He says, glancing down at what Alex was writing, not able to look at him directly after he called him cute.

“Awesome, here’s my number. Call me so we can set up a time and a place. I’ve gotta jet now, I’ve got class on the other side of campus in a couple of minutes.” He started packing up as he said the next bit, “And at least try and read up some of it on spark notes. It’ll do you wonders.” He smirks down at John briefly before sliding his bag on and making his way to the door.

John weakly waved back, knowing all the while that he was still blushing over something that probably hadn’t crossed Alex’s mind for more than a second. Getting up to pack his stuff up, he shoves the piece of paper with Alex’s number scribbled onto in his pocket. Laurens couldn’t believe how fast he had fallen for this guy, He could only imagine trying to focus on the project with him around.                        


	2. Chapter 2

John didn't know how he was able to even remotely dial up Alex’s number, but he did and he didn’t even have to ask Lafayette for help on how to talk to possibly the cutest guy he’s ever met. John felt everything was going peachy even though he was still struggling over what Macbeth even was. It was a good thing this guy was cute, otherwise Laurens would’ve been totally lost. At least he had something to look at whilst reading the translated script on Spark notes. (Bless whoever made this great site, Laurens would be forever indebted to them)

“So, Lady Macbeth used sex to get Macbeth to kill people?” John asked, tying his curls back into a tight pony tail. He doesn’t realize how loud he’s said for a moment as he scrutinizes Alex’s laptop screen perplexed over the idea of being bribed to commit a crime for sexual favors. “It just doesn’t make sense to me,” He says a little quieter after remembering where he’s at despite already receiving a few foul looks from librarians who had been returning books to their respective areas. Alex grins at him, his intense brown eyes staring at John who was furrowing his eyebrows at the computer screen. Hamilton chuckled at his statement before responding.

“Macbeth wanted to be king of Scotland, his wife figured he’d need a boast in sealing the deal.” Alex had scooted a little closer to John in saying that, his voice sounded like heaven being hushed and practically in John’s ear. This made John shiver and turn a slight pink, accentuating his freckles peppered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“R-right, it’s weird what people would do for power… And sex.” He muttered, nibbling on his lip as he scratched the back of his neck. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes briefly to recollect his thoughts after almost melting over Alex’s whispering into his ear. “A-anyways, I think we should try and split the work up between who’ll do character analysis and who’ll do the play analysis.” John said glancing from computer screen to Alex only to see his bedroom eyes basically piercing his soul. Eyes widening, he quickly moved his gaze back to the computer screen, “I-I can do the analysis on the play itself since you seem to understand the characters more than I do.” His speech was a little rushed, but who could blame him when Hamilton was looking at him with this intense emotion he couldn’t quite seem to place. “Sound good?”

“If you’re fine with it I’m fine with it.” Hamilton states, his coy smile still etched into his lips. He momentarily glances at his phone under the table, his eyes losing that inexplicable emotion for a moment. “Time sure does fly when you’re having fun, it’s a quarter till two. Your class is starting pretty soon, isn’t it?” he glances back over at John was pretending to read what was on the laptop.

“Hm, oh yeah. Well I’ll text you so we can set up another time to work on this together. I’ll try to work on my portion.” Laurens said with a smile, going to get up with his bag held in his hand. “I’ll see you ‘round Alex.” Laurens said before turning to leave only to be stopped by Ham who touched his shoulder with a firm hand, as if to ground him, causing Laurens to turn his head.

“Hang on, are you free any time after six tonight?” Hamilton asked, his eyes not quite meeting the others side glance. John thought for a moment.

“No, Why? Did you want to continue working on the project later tonight?” He suggested, Alex merely shook his head.

“No I just figured we could go out for drinks and maybe get to know each other a little better” Hamilton smiled sheepishly (It felt unreal that he was acting this nervous) before adding, “that is if you want to.” His dark eyes staring holes into the floor, awaiting John’s response. It was now John’s turn to smile. _‘He’s even hotter when he’s nervous’_ was all he could think of before answering Alex.

“Yeah I’d love to. We can go to the bar a few blocks away from here, they’ve got wings to die for.” He grins at him which brings that unmistakable smile back upon Alex’s face where it belongs as he finally meets his gaze.  

“See you ‘round seven?” All John could do was nod and smile before walking a brisk pace out of the library and march his way to the building of sciences, grinning like an idiot all the while.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter to get on with the lams tbh. so bare with me. expect more to come fairly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come! Bare with me, I'm still getting used to this website so it might look a little funky! Feel free to comment and give a kudos if you liked it! xo


End file.
